


What Comes Next

by MissMeggo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, hint of canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: With the Devil defeated, and her memories still missing, Annika wasn't sure where, or to whom, life would lead her.Annika had never expected to be able to read someone’s presence as easily as she could with Asra.  Yet the doctor’s presence called to her from the moment they met at the shop, though she hadn’t realized it at the time.  “Ilya,” she breathed out on a happy sigh.His hands flexed and she felt a small fission of surprise pass to her.  Annika pried her eyes open.  Ilya crouched in front of her, concern clear on his face.  Astra stood behind, apprehension almost radiating from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before the final chapters of for Asra, Julian, and Nadia were released, so the ending is slightly off canon.

Exhausted, Annika fell back into a chair with a sigh.  The Devil had disappeared, his ghastly demons along with him.  She knew he would be back eventually. One doesn’t just forcibly return a major Arcana back to their realm and not expect repercussions to come one day.  The rest of the Devil’s reluctant guests celebrated around her, or most did. Morga and Muriel both slipped almost completely unnoticed from the room. She respected their separate needs to be away from the crowded private dining room.

Those who remained shared hugs and exclamations between them.  Unbidden her eyes swept over the room, looking for two people in particular.  Asra had rushed from her side to find his parents and she could hardly blame him.  They had been kept apart by the Devil for most of Asra’s life. The three stood across the room, Aisha brushing the hair back from Asra’s face, Salim gripping his wife’s free hand.  Annika could see the tears in their eyes from across the room. Next, she sought out the doctor. Julian,  _ Ilya _ a quiet voice in her head corrected her, held Portia in a loose hug.  It was clear the tiny redhead was reading him the riot act.  _ Again. _  He looked down at her with a loving, indulgent smile.  

Her whole body seemed to go boneless after assuring herself they were alive and unharmed. Eyes closed, her head rested heavily against the back of the plush dining chair, letting the noise of the room wash over her.  Strong hands settled on her knees, a warm exchange of energy and aura flowed between them. A smile crooked at the corner of her mouth. Annika had never expected to be able to read someone’s presence as easily as she could with Asra.  Yet the doctor’s presence called to her from the moment they met at the shop, though she hadn’t realized it at the time. “Ilya,” she breathed out on a happy sigh.

His hands flexed and she felt a small fission of surprise pass to her.  Annika pried her eyes open. Ilya crouched in front of her, concern clear on his face.  Astra stood behind, apprehension almost radiating from him. “What?” she asked, giving the two a confused look.

“N-nothing,” Ilya stammered out, Asra visibly forcing himself to relax behind him.  “Are you okay my dear?”

She smiled faintly at them.  “We returned the Devil to his realm and freed Vesuvia from the plague.  I couldn’t be happier.”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her glib answer.  “Are you injured anywhere?”

“Just tired,” she admitted before he could start trying to examine her right there in the private dining hall.  “I’ve never channeled that much magic for that long before.”

He nodded decisively before pushing himself up from the crouch.  “As your self appointed physician, I believe you need rest. Come now darling.”

Her eyes flicked up to Asra, who nodded an agreement.  Annika took Julian’s outstretched hand, letting him help her stand.  Her hand slid up his forearm as she stood, coming to rest at the crook of his elbow.  He guided her through the small room, Asra close behind them. The three slowly trudged up the stairs towards Lucio’s room.  She leaned heavily against Ilya, more tired than she originally realized. Blindly she reached behind her with her free hand, pleased when her fingers intertwined with Asra’s.

A surprising wave a familiarity swept over her, though she was sure they had never done this before.  She had only met the doctor mere days ago to her knowledge. But, if they hadn’t walked hand in hand, the three of them, why was this...familiar?  Safely tucked between the two men felt like home in a way she hadn’t felt since waking three years before. A yawn slipped from her and she pushed the questions aside, concentrating instead on the hallways of the palace.

Masquerade crowds must have been ushered from the grounds hours ago.  Silks and streamers still hung from the walls, servants already bustling to and fro, cleaning up the messes left by overzealous visitors.  It would be no easy feat returning the castle to the pristine, pre Masquerade conditions. Portia and Nadia would have their hands full the next few weeks.  “Do you think Nadia will lend us her bathing chambers again?” she asked, almost wistfully, as they passed by the Countess’s wing.

Ilya’s steps stuttered slightly as he began stammering.  “I, uh, what?”

Asra huffed out a tired laugh.  “I’m sure Nadi will indulge your every whim if you only ask her.”

“Shall I call for a bath my dear?  Dinner perhaps? I’m sure we can get anything you may need.”  Ilya’s concerned words came out in a hurried, nervous, ramble. 

“Ilya, relax.”  Her hand absently soothed up and down the sleeve of his jacket.  “I don’t need anything but clean clothes and a soft bed. Both of which are already in my quarters.”

He continued to pepper her with questions until they arrived back at her rooms.  Asra rolled his eyes with affectionate indulgence as he opened the door and ushered them in.  Faust slithered out from a pocket within Asra’s coat. 

“I gave my parents my quarters.  I was hoping you wouldn’t mind sharing yours tonight,” he asked hesitantly, watching the snake make its way to the large sunning rock Annika had placed for him by the oversized windows. 

“Of course,” she answered immediately.  “These rooms have more space than any one person needs.”

Annika felt a wave of disappointment flow through Ilya.  It was that moment, no matter how tired she was, that she knew what she needed to do.  

“Ilya?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  Her hand, still resting in the crook of his elbow began to slide up the fine linen of his jacket sleeve, admiring the play of muscle beneath her hand.  

He bent instinctively and Annika’s hand wrapped gently around the nape of his neck.  She stretched up to press a soft, hesitant kiss against his lips. Ilya stilled and for one brief, life long moment, she wondered if she made a mistake.  A needy groan sounded deep in his chest as he swiftly took control of the kiss.  _ Oh, my anxious, sweet Ilya.  Of course you would need the first kiss. _  His hand settled loosely at her hip, the other cupping her cheek as he deepened the kiss.  There was a quiet desperation in the way he touched her, as if he had deprived of her for far too long and was finally coming home.  Her hand slid into his mess of curls, anchoring herself to him.

Asra’s hand tightened almost painfully around hers until she gave a light, reassuring squeeze, imbuing it with a loving pulse of magic.  His hand loosened around hers and Annika felt him return the affectionate exchange. Certain he no longer felt alone, she let herself get pulled into the sensations swirling through her.  Lost in the frighteningly new familiarity of the kiss with Ilya, she nearly missed him shifting around her until the three formed a loose circle. Asra released her hand to trace the soft skin of her wrist, dragging blunt fingertips across her forearm, eliciting a shivering moan from her.  Ilya gentled the kiss, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers, chest heaving in desperate pants.

“My turn,” Asra growled out roughly.  It was a tone Annika had never heard before and she felt twin shivers go through both she and Ilya.  His hand settled on Ilya’s wrist, impatiently guiding it away from her face before swooping in to claim her mouth as his own.  There was no hesitancy in his kiss as she clutched at the arm he had wrapped behind her. She thrilled at the feeling of being ensconced between the two men, each of them resting a hand against her lower back, their fingers twined together.  

Asra’s kiss was more familiar to her, though more demanding than usual.  He teased and toyed with her, pulling away to score her lower lip with teeth before deepening it once more.  Caught up in the sensation, Annika completely missed Ilya stroking her hair away from her neck. Her hand, still wrapped around his neck for stability fluttered in surprise as Ilya set teeth and tongue to the column of her neck.

She wasn’t sure how long the three of them stood there, moving in practiced, smooth moves as she kissed one, then the other, until exhaustion, once again, reared its ugly head.  Mind cloudy with the heady, unexpected, rush of love, Annika reluctantly pulled back from both men, though not far. Their hands, still clasped together at her back held firmly. Ilya’s free hand had finally come to settle on Asra’s shoulder, Asra’s resting hesitantly on Ilya’s waist.  

A shaky breath escaped her as she looked between the two.  Ilya looked dazed and Asra looked...hopeful? It was no secret that during the plague the two men had been involved, but it was her understanding it had been a contentious relationship from the start.  Though no kisses had passed between them, Annika saw the desperate way they held onto each other. It wasn’t the embrace of two people who despised each other. Pain twinged deep in her head as she contemplated how the three of them fit together.  She chalked it up to exhaustion, choosing instead to address their most immediate need.

“I think,” she began, surprised at how steady her voice sounded, “that we need to have a talk, the three of us, when our heads are a bit more clear.  What I know for sure, though, is we all need sleep before we do that.”

“She’s right,” Asra agreed as Ilya gave a reluctant nod in agreement.  No one moved quickly to move though, until Annika slowly slipped her hands from where they rested against each of them.  She felt immediately bereft as they followed suit, fighting the desire to beg them to hold her again. 

Suddenly shy, and a touch nervous, she gave the two a small smile before dashing behind an ornately decorated room divider.  Her steadying breath seemed to echo through the quiet room. She could only imagine what the two men were doing on the other side of the divider as the sound of rustling fabric filled the silence.  Annika let the beautiful silk of her costume fall away, surprisingly disappointed at the tears and burns that marred the plum colored fabric. With a sigh she slung the destroyed costume over the partition, stifling a laugh when someone on the other side stumbled a bit.  A soft cotton wrap replaced the silk and she began attacking the various combs and pins holding her hair up.

Once done, Annika cautiously peeked her head out from behind the screen.  Asra was already in the plush bed, a light cover pulled up to his waist, chest bare.  Apparently Nadia’s staff had forgotten shirts, she thought to herself dryly, making her way across the room.  With practiced ease she slotted herself against Asra’s side, pillowing her head against his shoulder, arm slung loosely across his abdomen as his wrapped against her back.  

Asra pressed a kiss against her forehead, looking over her to the indecisive looking Ilya.  “There’s plenty of room,” he said, motioning him to join them. 

The bed behind her dipped as Ilya hesitantly joined them.  Annika lifted her arm lazily, waiting for Ilya’s arm to snake firmly around her waist.  He scooted closer, pressing himself firmly against her back. A tired sigh slipped from her as she settled against the two men.  Being tucked between the two made her feel safe in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. She fought off the siren song of sleep until both Asra and Ilya drifted off, their breath evening out and arms going slack.  

“Goodnight,” Annika murmured, giving up the fight.  She rubbed her cheek against Asra’s chest. “Love you both.  So much,” she whispered as sleep overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t know what it was at first.  Wisps of a dream twisted and melded in the depths of her sleep.  Muted blues, greens, and silvers swirled behind her eyelids in an entrancing dance. Slowly they began to solidify, the random colors giving way to hazy shapes.  The hint of walls began to form around her. Windows, doors, and a fireplace had all taken form before Ana realized what was happening. She was dreaming.

Ana spun a slow circle as the dream room finished forming around her.  Beds materialized along one wall, shelves and cabinets filled with jars and gleaming silver instruments began framing the fireplace.  A soft ray of light cut through the dreamy landscape, pulling her attention away from the room. She couldn’t make out the woman’s face.  Annika watched as she flitted around the room, checking the pots that simmered over the low flame and wiping up small messes. The dream woman hummed a tune as she worked her way around the room, one that tugged at a string deep in Ana’s mind.  

Seemingly satisfied with whatever was over the fire, she pulled down a handful of half empty glass jars, then opened a pack slung across her shoulder.  It was only then that she realized her dream had focused, the blurry edges sharpening slightly. As the jars were topped off, Ana swore she could smell what went into each container.  Chamomile went into the first, followed by Valerian root, mugwort, and milk thistle. It made sense now. This was a medical clinic.

As the realization hit, so did a deluge of scents.  The deep musk of dried herbs and the acrid scent of smoke tugged at another string, deep within her.  As the dream sharpened, her curiosity began to grow. Seemingly satisfied with the containers, the dream woman placed the now full containers neatly back onto the shelves.  With an almost languid flick of her arm, a shimmer of magic bloomed from her fingers as the fire extinguished in the blink of an eye. The magic of the dream resonated through Annika as the dream in front of her sharpened to clarity.

The magic was so familiar, there could be no mistaking it.  The woman in the dream was her, though the magic she possessed seemed to come to her without thought.  Ana couldn’t remember it ever flowing so easily for her before. Perhaps this wasn’t a dream, then. Maybe...maybe this was a memory.  One that had yet to make her catatonic, or even make her head hurt as she continued to watch the dream version of herself.

Annika watched as the dream,  _ memory, _ version of herself  walk through a door nearly hidden along the back wall.  “Ilya,” she called out, affection clear in her voice.

“Hmm?”  Even from a distance, she could tell it was him.  Tall and lanky, he sat hunched over a large desk. His quill scrapped against parchment with a dramatic flourish.  

“Ilya,” she called again, a bit more forcefully.  When he still didn’t answer, the memory version of herself covered his hand with her own, stopping his fast paced scribbles.  

He blinked up at her owlishly.  “Annika?” 

She smiled at him gently.  “There you are.”

Ilya looked around his office, almost dazed.  “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the shop?  Is Asra back?” Confusion gave way to hope as he shot off rapid fire questions.  

“Not yet.  I’d guess a few more days at the least.  But it’s almost sundown. I closed the store a bit early and went to the market for supplies.  The shop and clinic were running low.” As she spoke, dream Annika slipped between Ilya and the desk, settling between his legs.  

As was common with dreams, she found herself no longer an observer, but a participant.  There was no longer a dream version of herself, only Annika slipping her hands into Ilya’s hair, playing with it idly.  Blunt fingernails scratched along his scalp lightly. She could feel as he relaxed, his head a comfortable weight in her hands.  “Come home with me Ilya,” she murmured. “You’ve slept here the past two nights. I’m lonely,” she admitted quietly.

He sighed and tipped his head up to look at her.  “I’m sorry Love. It’s just...something’s coming. I can feel it.”  His arms snaked around her, seeking comfort. “My patients are staying sicker longer.”

“Come home,” she repeated.  “Eat dinner with me and get a good night’s sleep.  I know the cot in here isn’t the most comfortable. Tomorrow you’ll come back with fresh eyes.”  She smiled down at him, watching as his eyes softened in surrender. “I miss you,” she murmured softly, bending down to place a kiss against the corner of his lips.  

“Ahh, Ana.  You are a master at getting your way.”  His arms loosened slightly as he leaned back.  She followed him, a teasing smile ghosting across her face.  “I’m glad you agreed so easily. I almost had to pull out the bribes.”

“Bribes?”

“Mmm hmm.”  She pressed a last, soft kiss against his lips before using a gentle pulse of magic to douse the candles.  Ana patted the satchel hanging against her hip as she straightened. “I’ve got them right here. The front is already clean.  Let’s go home.”

“With a beauty like you going with me?  Of course.”

Ilya opened the back door with a flourish, bowing slightly as he did so.  Ana fluttered her eyelashes coyly as she slipped through and waited for him to seal the protections she and Asra had placed on the doors.  She twined her fingers through his as they began the walk back towards the shop. The fact that the normally chatty Ilya was quiet let her know just how tired he really was.  She pulled him closer, resting her head against his upper arm.

“I’ve neglected you lately haven’t I?”

Ana heard the guilt in his voice.  She hummed slightly. “Maybe a bit.”

“I’m sorry Love.”

“Hey.”  She squeezed his hand lightly.  “I’m not any better at times. We each have moments where we get lost in our work.  It’s part of the reason we love each other.”

He grinned, giving her a slight push until both their arms were extended before twirling her back into his arms, kissing her.  “It always thrills me when you say that.”

“Save the flirting until we get home Doctor Devorak.”

“I’m perfectly capable of flirting and walking at the same time Ana.  In fact, I most likely perfected it.”

“Pretty confident in your skills then hmm?”

He kissed her one last time.  “Once we get home I’ll give you a taste of my skills.”

“Promises, promises,” she murmured against his lips before they separated.

The walk back to Asra’s shop passed in a blur.  She wasn’t sure if it was because of how dreams work, or because her memory was foggy.  The charms and protections melted away before they actually touched the door. Even in the dream she could feel the languid sweep of Asra’s magic like a physical touch.  

A thump from the living space above the shop caught both their attention.  There were only four people who could get into the shop and Muriel rarely visited, let alone when no one was around.  With excited grins, they both took off towards the stairs. Ilya’s long legs gave him the advantage as she sprinted up them a few steps ahead of her.  Ana stopped at the top of the stair

Asra stood at the short counter, slicing what smelled to be a small bulb of fennel.  He had discarded the brightly colored traveling scarf and hat on the bed. Faust’s head lay on the brim, her tongue flickering in excitement.  

Ilya, needy, sweet Ilya had already draped himself over Asra’s back, arms wrapped tight around his waist.  Asra just smiled and moved onto the fragrant smoked salmon, slicing the fish thinly. 

“Welcome home Asra.  We missed you.”

“I could tell,” he responded with humor, waving the knife idly at the man draped across his back.  

“You stopped at the market?”

“I did.  Salemi spoiled your surprise Love.  I’m sorry.”

“I figured when I saw the salmon.”

Ilya looked between the two.  “You haven’t seen each other in a month yet you’re already on the same wavelength.”  He shook his head wrly. “You magicians.”

Ana laughed.  “No magic needed Ilya.”  She opened the pack at her waist and pulled out a loaf of dark rye bread.  His eyes lit up, most excited than she’d seen him in days. 

“Where did you get this this?”

“You think you’re the only one who knows a pirate or two,” she teased.  “I asked around for a trader heading towards Nevivon. Salemi’s been working on making a good loaf for the past few weeks.”

“He may have mentioned it when I stopped for a loaf of pumpkin bread,” Asra said as she handed him the loaf.  “I figured if Ana had already gotten bread, I could get the rest of dinner.”

Asra deftly sliced the bread into half a dozen slices before wiping his hands on a rough cloth.  A gentle elbow to the ribs got Ilya to loosen his grip slightly so he could turn and face both of them.

“I missed you both while I was gone.”

In a practiced move, the three entwined themselves together.  Annika felt herself relax completely against the two men, only to feel Asra stiffen in their arms.

“Ana?” She glanced up at him, concern flowing through her.

“What’s going on?”  Ilya pulled away from the two, looking between them like a scared deer, looking down at his hands in confusion and fear.

“Asra?  Ilya? What’s the matter?”  Deep in the pit of her stomach, she knew this wasn’t how the memory ended.

“Ana, wake up!”

Her eyes flew open.  No longer tucked between the two men, she was below Asra his hands framing her face, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.  “Look at me,” he begged.

She wrapped her arms around his forearms.  “I’m okay,” she soothed, staring into his panicked eyes.  “I’m still here, I’m with you.”

“Your head.”

“No headache.”  She squeezed his arm then reached out for Ilya.

“It wasn’t a dream.  I remember that happening.”  The usually dramatic Ilya was surprisingly calm.

“It did.”  A laugh started low in her throat, working its way up until she couldn’t stop.  “I remembered something by myself.” She sagged back against the bed with a happy sigh.  “I remembered.”

“Yes you did.”  Asra glanced over at Ilya.  “You both did.”

“We were together.  Before the plague.” Ana looked between the two of them.  “We loved each other.”

“We did,” he confirmed, his voice hushed.  

“Maybe this is what we needed,” Ilya broke in, reaching out to pull Asra between them.  “The three of us, back together. Maybe we’ll get our memories back.” 

Ana waited until he was settled before propping herself up on an elbow. “If that’s true, you know what that means?”

The two men looked at her, Ilya’s brows raised.  

“I see many more afternoons and long nights in bed together.  Just the three of us.” As she spoke her hand trailed across Asra’s stomach to tangle in Ilya’s loose shirt.  “Just to recover memories of course.”

“Of course,” Asra murmured huskily, watching the two hovering above him.  “Just to recover memories.”


End file.
